Chi Manipulation
The ability to 'manipulate the flow of one's metaphysical energy. '''A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Also Called *Chi Control *Ki Control/Manipulation Others Terms *Chi Energy *Inner/Inward Energy *Ki/Qi *Ki Energy *Latent Energy *Natural Energy *Prana *Qi Energy Capabilities Many who train in martial arts often gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness ''Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channel the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. Applications *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang.. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. **Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. *Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. *Force Armor Generation: Users are able to shape their chi around their entire figure in order to protect themselves from harm and inflict damage to those that do not possess a physical form. *Healing: Users are able to repair damage that has been done to the body wether it be internal or external. *Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be intheir true mind. **Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. **Power Manifestation:Tap into the enternal energy forces of the astral plane and become a physical representation of one's inner power. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Nature Unity/Elemental Manipulation: Users of chi are able to become one with nature and command elemental and energy forces. **Battlefield Adaption: Users can orientate their entire body to combat, allowing to fight in any enviroment. **Elemental Aura: Users are able to use their chi to generate the elemental forces around them. **Energetic Pressure: Level an entire landscape with nothing but the force of one's energy. **Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. ***Elemental/Energy Combat: Utilize both the elements and pure energy in combat for energy ehanced strikes. ****Life-Force Beam Emission : Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive wave of energy. ****Life-Force Ball Projection : Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas. ***Cosmic /Planetary Empowerment: Users are able to channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert them into powerful chi. *Magic Weaponry: Throught special means, users can form their chi into powerful mystic weapons that allow them to strike their enemies both physically and mystically. *Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Latern in order to mix his chi with the other xiolin dragons.) *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. **Tranquil State Users are able to place themselves in calm mindful state. *Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilties to superhuman levels. **Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. **Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. **Enhanced Senses: User's senses are increased above average. ***Sense of Strength: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. **Enhanced Jump: Use one's chi to increase one's jumping heights **Enhanced Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. **Enhanced Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong material. Associations *Aether Manipulation: Source of this ability. *Ambition Manipulation: Chi is also fueled by one's fighting spirit and act of not doubting. *Aura Manipulation - Spiritual counterpart. *Dark Chi Manipulation: Chi can be tainted by dark forces. *Chi Magic: Utilize the essence of both chi and magic. *Elemental Aura: Often seen as one's chi radiant. *Esoteric Energy Manipulation: Users Chi effect effect the evironment around them. *Form Manipulation: Influence the chi/physical energy that is within the form of every living being. *Mystic Martial Arts and Yin & Yang Manipulation: The concept of yin/yang and chi are in Chinese martial arts. If one wishes to perfect their chi, they must find balance. Trivia In many cultures of the world, both aura and chi are very similar. However there are some feats that both are unable to perform. Chi *Does not require layers or colors. *Deals more with physical power than spiritual. *Deals with energy and strength. *Can be one with nature. Aura *Requires spiritual harmony. *Able to recognize if a person has special abilities. *Deals with consciousness and personality. *Can be one with the universe. Limitations *Takes time to build up chi depending on the amount of physically concentrated masses of it. *Chi is often finite and can be used up quickly. *May require training to control the chi within them. *Excessive use of chi will also create fatigue. *Vunerable to corruption, resulting in dark chi . *If one's body is not phsyically prepared, then the chi could be sent into flux. *User may need to be practitioner in martial arts. Known Users References To learn more how the concept of chi is used in fictional universes and real life, visit the following websites. *Chi in the World of Avatar *Dantian, the centers chi *Ki in Dragon Ball *Ki in Tenjou Tenge *Qi in Samurai Jack Gallery Goku Kaio-ken 2.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball series) is well known for his use of his inner Ki. With it, he is able to create different types of energy based attacks and defenses, read minds, posses telekinesis, amplify his Ki energy, and utilize it in many different transformations. Piccolo Light Grenade.jpg|Piccolo (Dragon Ball serries), like all Namekians, while not as strong as Saiyans, are capable of manipulating their ki just a well. However, they utilize in more mystical ways and are to sense the evil within one's ki. Dragon Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Muntan Ninja Turtles 2003) is able to manifest his chi into rarest of all physical representations, the dragon. Ryu Hadoken.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter) is able to form his ki into his traditional Hadoken. Ryu Denjin Hadoken.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighters), channeling electical energy into his ki, forming a Denjin Hadoken. Leonardo Gunshin (2).png|Leonardo (TMNT 2003) wield's 'Gunshin', which can command white flames of the Dragon King. Donatello Biyako.png|Donatello (TMNT 2003) wields 'Biyako', which can call cleaving winds. Michelangelo Inazuma.png|Michelangelo (TMNT 2003) wields 'Inazuma', which commands lightning from the heavens. Raphael Banrai (2).jpg|Raphael (TMNT 2003) wields 'Banrai', which can shatter mountains with its thunder. Terry Bogard.jpg|Terry Bogard (SNK) possesses a incredible power of chi energy. He is able to gather chi from Gaia, the mother-earth, and enable it into his physical attacks. Iron Fist by gammaknight.jpg|Daniel Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel) is well known for his use of chi. He is able to use his chi in order to increase his natural abilities, intelligence, project and absorb energy. and adapt to his environment. Avatar Chi Pathway System.png|The chi pathway system in World of Avatar (Avatar series). Aang Chi Connection.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) using his chi to locate Appa and Momo. The Four Bending Arts.png|In the World of Avatar (Avatar series) chi serves as the metaphysical energy that is the root of the four Bending Arts. The benders manipulate their chi to the point where they can interact with the environment. It is also because of chi that the four elements are connected. Aang Avatar State.png|While in the Avatar State, Avatars such Aang (Avatar series) are capable of channeling the cosmic energies and the chi of past Avatars through their bodies in order to achieve extraordinary power and manipulate all four elements at once. Ryu Hayabusa NGSP.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) has studied in the spiritual and mental art of Ninpo. With this teaching, he is able to manipulate his ki to manipulate to forces of nature and heal his wounds. Hero's Chi.png|The Hero's Chi (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is a special kind of chi that is granted from the universe to one person of every generation. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Spiritual Powers